


I Haven't Felt Like This My Dear (Since I Don't Remember When)

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: A long time ago, the Winchesters saved Darcy Lewis and her parents. She owes them her life and it looks like they're calling in their favor...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... Smut in this one.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr- 3/20/16

“Wait, run that by me again,” Darcy said into her phone as she stopped next to her car, her keys dangling from her hand.

“We’ve got a Succubus and an Incubus teaming up to take on couples and me and Sammy are missing a certain, female element, if you catch my drift.”

Darcy grinned and leaned against the side of her Kia. She didn’t think she’d ever heard Dean Winchester sound so…uncomfortable. It was basically like dangling chum before a shark. “So if it was a pair of incubi would that mean you two would be willing to-”

A loud, frustrated growl cut her off. “Lewis-”

“What? I think it’d be crazy hot, personally. Sure, it’s gross and stuff if you stop to think about the whole incest thing, but it’d still be totally panty-melting to watch. I could send you some links if you need help with a visual,” she teased, and was met with complete silence on the other end. She could easily imagine Dean holding the phone away from his ear and cussing at her silently, or flipping her off.

“You finished?” he asked gruffly when he finally came back on.

“For now,” she submitted and unlocked her door and climbed in. “So you need a set of lady parts. Is that all I am to you, Dean? This isn’t some lame attempt to get into my pants, is it?”

“No,” he said, voice more serious. “They’ve been moving through town faster than anything I’ve ever seen, and the last couple… they had a 10 month old baby.”

“Shit,” she whispered as she lowered her head to the steering wheel, all trace of humor gone from her voice. “Okay, text me the address of where you’re staying. I’ll get time off work and meet you there. Where’d you say you were again?”

“Wyoming. Riverton, Wyoming,” he answered with relief evident in his voice.

Darcy checked her watch. If she caught an evening flight from JFK to Denver, rented a car and drove through the night… “I can probably get there by first thing tomorrow morning, if the Airline and Rental Car gods are feeling merciful.”

“You’re the best, Darce. Text me when you land, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“’Kay, bye, Dean.”

Just over twelve hours later, she had pulled up in front of the dive hotel Dean and Sam had rented a room at and wearily rested her head against the steering wheel of her rental car. She had hoped there would be time for a nap before the hunting began.

When Darcy knocked on the door she was forced wide awake by the sight of freshly showered Dean, sans shirt, as he opened the door and grinned at her. “Hey, Lewis,” he whispered and stepped back to let her in. “Wow, you look really great. Really. Thank you so much for helping us on this one. We owe you big time.”

Darcy hummed noncommittally. Thing was, she wasn’t sure this would even make them even.

She’d met the boys when they’d gone to the same high school as her for a time while Mr. Winchester was hunting a shapeshifter. They’d actually saved Darcy’s life, her and her parents, which was how she knew anything about what the Winchesters did with their time. She and Sam had been friendly, and she’d had a huge crush on Dean, but after the shifter had been taken out, the Winchesters had moved on. They’d kept in touch through e-mail the occasional phone call, but it she didn’t think she’d ever really be able to pay them back.

Dean took her bag and set it against one of the bed skirts. “Do I get a hug?” he asked, holding out his arms.

Without thinking about it, Darcy stepped into his embrace, her arms going around his waist. His skin smelled of soap and was hot against her cheek when she laid her head against his chest. His arms went around her waist and clasped in the small of her back, holding her tight to him. Her hands moved up along his spine to rest against his shoulder blades and she couldn’t help but admire the twitch and flex of his muscles under her fingers.

“Hmmmm, this is nice,” he whispered into her hair, turning his head just enough to rest his mouth against her hair. “I’m really glad you’re here, Darcy.”

She smiled against his pec and nuzzled a little closer. “I wasn’t sure you even knew my first name.”

“’Course I know it. I think about you sometimes, you know. I remember the way your ass looked in your ripped jeans and that faded Violent Femmes shirt you used to wear that was so threadbare you could always see the outline of your bra underneath. I remember the way you used to look up at me with those big blue eyes and the little marks you used to leave on your lip when you’d spend too much time biting on it,” he admitted, voice low and chest rumbling under her ear. She could hear his heartbeat picking up just a bit as well.

Darcy’s breath hitched in her chest at what he was telling her. Dean was explaining that he’d noticed her just as much as she’d noticed him, way back when. “You’ve been perving after a 16 year old for like 15 years. That’s sick, dude.”

“Ha ha,” he teased and poked her in the ribs, tickling her and making her jerk in his arms, “and it’s more like… 17 years… shit, that can’t be right. When did we get so fucking old, huh?”

“Speak for yourself,” she whispered, but she was kind of hoping he’d stop talking now. She turned to press her lips against his chest, just to the right of his left nipple.

He hissed quietly and his hands drifted just a touch lower on her back. “Darcy…”

“Yes, Dean?” she asked, sliding her left hand to his chest so she could trace the line of his hip to where it dipped beneath his low riding jeans.

“That’s- Um, you sure you wanna poke that bear?”

“17 years you said?” she asked, moving her lips lightly against his skin as she spoke. He grunted and squeezed her tighter. “Guess that means I’ve been waiting 17 years to get my mouth on you, get you between my thighs. That’s a really long time to leave a girl waiting, Dean.”

“Shit,” he cursed and pulled her with him until he could sit down on the bed, letting her stand between his knees. He looked up at her, green eyes shining with want through those impossibly long eye lashes. “I guess I should probably start trying to make it up to you, huh? That was really rude of me.”

“Damn straight,” she smirked, looking down at his face between her breasts. She rested her hands on his shoulders and let one thumb brush over the side of his neck lightly. He kept his eyes on hers as he kissed her stomach, halfway between her belly button and diaphragm.

Slowly, he pushed her shirt up and exposed her pale skin, inch by creeping inch. She gripped her hem with both hands and tugged it off impatiently. “You’re a fucking tease, Winchester,” she purred.

Lifting her hands to push into his spiky hair, she pulled him back towards her. He pressed his mouth obediently to her again, letting his eyes drift closed as he peppered kisses in random patterns over her sides and hips and tummy, his hands playing with her waistband. Finally, his fingers found the button of her jeans and he slid it free, pressing the zipper down and pushing them off her hips as he let his trail wander farther south, over the front of her light blue bikini briefs.

She shimmied slightly to get her pants off her ass and down her thighs. When she moved one hand from his hair to remove them the rest of the way he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the bed. Darcy screeched in surprise, dizzy and lightheaded from the rapid motion.

“Dean!” She squeaked and closed her eyes to hope the room would stop spinning. She’d forgotten how tired she was, but she’d waited so long for this, she didn’t want to wait another second to have him inside her. “You gonna mess around forever? Or you gonna fuck me already?” she whispered as she looked up at him, their faces level now.

“Fuck you now,” he growled, like some half-mad animal, and he was on her. He pressed his mouth down on hers, tongue slipping out to taste her lips until she granted him access. The kiss grew hot and dirty very quickly, his hands on her face and tits and hips, pushing aside her bra and dropping his mouth down to suck hard on her nipples.

Darcy arched hard and gasped at the rough treatment. She usually didn’t like it so hard right out of the gate, but for some reason Dean was really hitting all her buttons. She was wet enough to be able to feel it seeping into the cotton between her legs. She pulled on his shirt, dragging it up his back and over his head. He had to pull off of her for half a second to get it over his head and shoulders and down his arms, but he tossed it away and went right back to work.

“Dean…” she moaned. “Dean, please… I can’t wait…” Darcy wasn’t sure why she felt so impatient, she just knew that she needed him, needed him now. She reached between them and flipped open his fly. She lifted her feet to his ass and started pushing them down, monkey style.

Once they were down far enough she reached inside his boxers and started stroking him. Dean froze, going tense and moaning against her breasts. “Now, please?” she whined.

“Yep, okay, now,” he muttered and leaned back on his knees to strip her panties off in a quick jerk. He pushed his pants and boxers further down and then spread her legs wider and lowered himself down. Dean gave himself a couple pumps, and then pushed a finger up into her, testing her readiness.

“Ah!” she cried then reached to put her arms around his neck. “I’m good, I’m good, just, ugh… just fucking fuck me…”

He smirked and lined himself up, pushing in slow and even. “OH yeah… that’s it, baby,” he groaned.

“Yesssssss,” she hissed and pushed her hips up against his to take him deeper. “OH yes that feels so good, so fucking-,”

The room around them melted, leaving her lying flat on her back, the man over her unfamiliar and threatening as he inhaled and drew her life force from her body and into his self. She didn’t even have time to panic before the man was jerking with a start as a long, engraved dagger was suddenly protruding from his chest.

With a flash of light, he was gone and the pressure on her chest vanished.

Darcy snapped awake, sitting up in the hotel room bed, Dean sitting next to her and Sam standing beside the bed.

“You got them?” she panted, her heart racing and head swimming.

“Mission accomplished, Darce,” Sam said fondly, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “You feeling okay?”

She swallowed hard. “Yeah, just a little dizzy.” Her face felt flushed and overheated and she could feel the damp in her underwear. She glanced nervously at Dean, who was pointedly not looking at her, his own cheeks bright and tinged with pink.

“I’m gonna-“ she crawled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “Shit,” she whispered pushed her hair back off her sweaty face.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful to Sam, but she couldn’t help be irritated with his timing. It was going to be one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: From It’s Been a Long, Long Time by Louis Armstrong


End file.
